A Long Time Coming
by GR82BA24FAN
Summary: A memorial to Claudia Salazar- Jack is taken to the Salazar ranch for questioning and an unavoidable reunion with a very familiar face.


**A Long Time Coming :{a memorial to Claudia}:**

Salazars henchmen grab a handcuffed Jack from the plane and drag him into the cantina,where Hector waited. In the rear of this small dining area is a solitary booth already occupied by Hector. One of the men forces Jack to sit down in the booth facing Hector. A large mirror was placed on the wall directly behind Jack's seat,a mirror which ideally faced Hector - the reflection gave Hector a clear view of the front of the cantina,and an advantage over anyone arriving 'unannounced'. This was especially for his own protection while the Salazar family had so many adversaries.

Hector looks at Jack and smiles "It's been a long time Jack. How have you been?"

Jack looks up at Hector with a glare in his eyes and snarls "How do think I've been?"

Hector chuckles and said "You are going to answer my questions with questions I see. Jack, can you tell me why Ramon warns me to take nescessary precautions to be sure you can be trusted this time?"

Jack: "Now that I helped break Ramon out of prison I'm a fugitive to my own country, My only interest is to help you with this deal so I can get my share and start a new life."

Hector: "Well this 'deal' you speak of, how do you know about it and what makes you think we have anything to do with it?"

Jack replies "Nobody ever said you did but cmon Hector you were aware before Ramon escaped that CTU has been watching your entire operation, You already know your family BUSINESS has been under surveillance for a long time."

Hector: "So what gives CTU reason to suspect our involvement in this big "deal"?"

Jack "CTU knows the buyer is most likely going to be backed by a large drug cartel since the property will go up for sale at an enormous price. It's highly probable that your "business" is the largest to handle this type of transaction"

Hector: "You know what I think,Jack ? I think you want to betray me once again- betray "mi familia!"

Jack:"What purpose would that serve for me?.I wanted to leave CTU and scoring this deal was the only way I have out,I'm out of options,Hector. What can I do to convince you I'm on your side?"

Hector "Perhaps nothing. I don't feel I can trust you again, Jack, I don't think I ever will"

Just then one of the henchmen steps up to whisper something into Hectors ear.Hector cocks his head, nods and then he shoos the guard away.

Hector says to Jack "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation later,Jack.My foreman Sergio needs me to come to the lab er ranch right away,seems there is some sort of "emergency"

Jack:"I'm not planning on going anywhere"

Hector eyes Jack suspiciously then stands ands tells his guard in spanish to release Jacks handcuffs.

Once Jack's hands are free he rubs his wrists .

Hectors says:"I will return shortly,until then please remain seated,my men have been ordered to shoot on the slightest movement"

Jack:"I guess standing would justify movement."

Hector: "Aha there is something we can both agree on hehe"

Hector walks out of the rear door of the cantina accompanied by on of the guards. Left behind is one guard leaning on a counter and playing solitaire while keeping a watchful eye toward Jack's head.

Jack looks down at the table in front of him, searching for anything he can use as a weapon if he needed to. There was nothing but a bottle of hot sauce,a salt and pepper shaker, but no silverware. Jack runs several scenarios in his mind using the hot sauce,salt and pepper against the enemy in various tactical manuevers to escape...

He's interrupted when a haunting voice chirps "Did you really think you could get away with coming back here Jack?"

{Ah the sweet serinade of surrender}

Jack looks up to see Claudia taking seat opposite him,and looking as ravishing as he remembered. Her piercing brown eyes,her pouting full lips,the smoothness of her skin and perky nipples poking through the white halter dress she wore.;)

Jack recognized her familiar scent immediately and he inhaled deeply.

He hated to admit it,but he wasn't able to shake the thought of her since the last time they embraced.

Jack looked intently into Claudias eyes and mustered "I'm not trying to get away with anything"

Claudia smiles and leans closer to Jack and whispers "Do you know what I fear Jack?"

Jack is numb with the scent of her so close,he swallows hard and replies "What's that"

Claudia continues " I fear that you will make a big mistake and Hector will find out about us"

Jack replies "That was just a moment of weakness,Claudia"

Claudia paused and shrilled " a moment of weakness??? You think that when I believed all the lies you told me that was just a moment of weakness?"

Jack heard his inner voice warn him "you're gonna have to learn how to forgive yourself for this"

Jack:" Claudia don't misconstrew my words-you have to admit that our promiscious affair was becoming a bit obsessive compulsive"

Claudia replies "Oh is that right and there's nothing obsessive or compulsive about your feelings for me today,hmmm Jack?"

(Claudia is so close to him he can taste her...literally.;)

Inpatient for an answer Claudia retorts "Tell me Jack - what are you here for really??"

Jack is still too stunned by her presence to think of an answer.

Claudia looks soulfully into Jacks eyes and takes his hand in hers.

Jack felt his blood pressure rise while his hand is squeezed by this woman who had melted the core of his heart so many times before.

Fighting back the tingling sensation with all his strength,his pulse was racing and his every breathe became heavier.

The silence between them was only filled by Claudia's deep breathes matching in unison with his.

Finally Jack spoke:"You know I meant to come back for you, Claudia. I DID want to take you away but I couldn't.That's why I'm back now.I'm risking my own life being here"

Claudia whispers back pleadingly "Then you are not still angry with me Jack?"

Jack takes Claudias hand clasped with his and places her hand on his crotch where a slight problem had grown underneath the table.

Jack glares deeply into her eyes whispering back "Does this feel like I'm angry?"

Claudia gives a returning grin into Jacks eyes and lets her hand rest for a bit (for subtlety in case the guard watched ).

She then pulls her hand away and stands up saying "I had a feeling all along that you wouldn't forget me"

Jack replies quietly "How couild I forget you,Claudia ?" he was safe from the guards view so he gives a subtle wink and a nod.

Claudia smiles back, turns and walks away,her dress grazing the back of her legs with each sway of her hips. Jack doesn't take his eyes off of her until she's out of sight.Jack is left sitting alone with his back to the mirror once again,with no entertainment but the lingering thoughts of Claudia.

Needless to say by the time Hector comes back Jack is more relaxed, refreshed and ready to deal .Hmmmmm...oh and he finally gets to stretch his legs.:-Q

END


End file.
